


No Love Allowed

by caesar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, a few familiar faces will show up but not many, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: This life is monotonous.She goes to work, she exercises, and she attends university, all on an endless loop.She eventuallydoesfind someone who confirms that she’s not dreaming up this other existence, but it’s one the last people she ever cared to meet - or fall for. In spite of this, she ends up in his bed over and over again.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Porco Galliard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. fist fighting with fire

**Author's Note:**

> alright friends, this is the result of a crack ship idea that the lovely soron rocket cooked up with me after we fangirled over porco and then i _ran_ with it.
> 
>  **this will contain manga spoilers later on.** not right away, but in later chapters it’s going to happen.
> 
> enjoy the sexy times ahead

“I really don’t see why I have to go with you. Don’t you know the people hosting?”

  


Mikasa’s not opposed to parties, but her roommate, Emma, is determined to drag her out for the night.

  


“Yes, but _you_ need to let loose. When’s the last time you relaxed?” Emma asks as she sifts through Mikasa’s closet.

  


“I worked out yesterday.”

  


Emma takes out a black halter top, holding it up for a moment before plucking it from the hanger. “That doesn’t count. Didn’t you run into some asshole, anyway?”

  


Mikasa tightens her jaw. “Yeah. I think he may be at the party - he’s been there with frat guys wearing the chapter’s shirt before.”

  


Stripping her camisole off, Emma pulls on the black top and twirls for Mikasa. Her olive skin is smooth, and her curvy figure is accentuated by the top. She certainly fills it out better than Mikasa does, so she nods in approval.

  


“Well, you know what I say,” Emma runs a hand through her dark hair. “Fuck him, but also, _fuck_ him. Come out and have a few drinks - sounds like you might even get lucky.”

  


Mikasa snorts, but she relents, sliding off of her bed to find something to wear.

  


She decides on a soft maroon and navy flannel, leaving it unbuttoned halfway to show off her lacy black bra underneath. She puts on a small pair of black denim shorts that are frayed at the hem, tucking in her flannel to the waist. After a moment’s indecision, she settles on wearing a pair of black ankle boots to dress up her otherwise casual outfit.

  


After her encounter with Porco, she’s not keen to impress anyone else, but she isn’t opposed to feeling good about herself.

  


* * *

  


**_the previous morning_**

  


Her thighs burn, shaking with each movement. With each breath she takes, her chest rises and falls with effort, sweat dripping down her face and the back of her neck. Her face is flushed, eyebrows furrowed with effort. Her heart is pounding in her chest, her core muscles tightening.

  


Mikasa hates the StairMaster, she decides, as the little display flashes, signaling the end of her workout. Then it begins her cool down, and she wants to die.

  


_Five more minutes_ , she tells herself.

  


Across the gym, she spots a familiar figure by the free weights. His blonde hair is slicked back, and he keeps the sides closely shaven. He has headphones in, much like Mikasa, and when he glances over she quickly averts her gaze to her phone.

  


Just about three minutes left of her cool down, and the song changes to _Formation_ by Beyoncé.

  


Queen B would not hesitate to approach the handsome stranger. Mikasa, much to her own disappointment, is not Beyoncé, so she doesn’t,

  


She risks another glance his way.

  


His muscle tee is damp with sweat, and he lifts two dumbbells over his head. He’s visibly focused on his workout, so Mikasa feels comfortable passing him to the locker rooms. She’s done this dance countless times with him - they make eyes at one another across the gym, but they never approach one another.

  


She decides to change up the plan today and once she’s collected her bag from the locker room, she decides to head into the large room meant for classes. She takes out fabric to wrap her hands and wrists as she decides to practice some martial arts. Her current class load has hindered her ability to continue with classes this semester, so she intends to keep her skills refined in her spare time.

  


The door opens, signaling another presence in the room.

  


She looks over her shoulder and her eyes widen to spot the subject of her attention in the doorway.

  


“Need a sparring partner?” he asks, and her skin erupts in goosebumps when she hears the low register of his voice.

  


“Sure.” She turns her attention back to her right hand as she finishes wrapping it. “What’s your name?”

  


His footsteps are slow, but measured, as he approaches. “Porco. You?”

  


“Mikasa.” She rises to her feet, turning to face him as he pulls a wrap from his pocket, beginning to cover his hands. “Do you actually know what you’re doing?”

  


He cocks an eyebrow at her and smirks. “You think I just followed you in here because you’re pretty?”

  


Her cheeks flush, but she doesn’t let her expression shift. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

  


Porco is quiet for a moment as he finishes wrapping his hands, the movements swift with a practiced speed. “I’ve been fighting all my life.” 

  


“Me too.” She raises her fists, moving her feet to a defensive stance. “Show me what you’re made of, Porco.”

  


They fall into an easy spar, hardly grazing one another. Mikasa is agile and swift, and while Porco is quick, he carries a lot of force behind each movement. It almost feels like a dance, the way they move, stepping into one another’s space and sliding out of reach just as easily.

  


After a few minutes of light touches and nearly hitting each other, Mikasa grabs his wrist as he moves to hit her and she pushes him away, but as her fingers encircle his forearm, something shifts.

  


_Jaws._

  


Her vision flashes orange, and her chest tightens with panic.

  


She can see how he stumbles and his eyes widen. After he regains his footing, he whirls around and lowers himself, tackling her midsection. He takes her down, slamming her on the ground. She blinks through her daze, and he pins her down. She doesn’t struggle, too bewildered by the swirl of images flashing in her mind.

  


Mikasa has always known that she doesn’t quite fit into this world. She dreams of things that no one else has ever understood, of people that are dead and gone, and of events that aren’t real.

  


Before this, it’s only been pieces.

  


With Porco pinning her down, his hands touching her biceps and his golden eyes ablaze with fury, she’s flooded with whole memories.

  


_Fight._

  


His titan was smaller than the others, but quick. Fierce. Deadly.

  


Like her.

  


_Fight._

  


His face is close to hers, and he smells of sweat and deodorant. Stray blonde hairs fall forward, tickling her cheek as he hovers above her.

  


“Ackerman,” he snarls.

  


Her eyes narrows, and she bucks, trying to get him off of her.

  


_Fight!_

  


She fixes him with a glare when he doesn’t budge. “Jaw Titan.”

  


The way his eyes widen is almost imperceptible, but she spots it, and they stay there, staring at one another with a slew of emotions broiling between them.

  


Someone moves - she’s not sure who - but they’re kissing.

  


Her gut twists, now for a different reason than before. The part of her that’s become accustomed to this new life is longing to push further and seek out more of him. The force he presses against her is bruising, and she barely withholds a groan. The Scout in her screams to shove him off and end him, consequences be damned.

  


Her indecision lasts for only a moment, because as quickly as they began, he’s off of her.

  


He snatches up his gym bag and storms from the room, leaving her on the floor to gather her thoughts.

  


This is far more complicated than she bargained for.

  


* * *

  


The frat house isn’t a far walk from their apartment - only a few blocks away - and the party is already raging on. There’s a handful of people hanging out in the yard, and some are smoking on the front porch. A couple of guys seem to be acting as bouncers at the front door, but they smile and greet Emma with familiar endearment. Arms looped with her roommate’s, Mikasa is granted entrance into the wall of sound. _Buss It_ by Erica Banks blares on the speakers, rattling Mikasa’s bones with each thump of the beat. Within moments, Emma has shoved a drink in Mikasa’s hand and drags her through the house to socialize. Mikasa takes a sip, and grimaces as it’s some sort of ensemble of liquors and sweet mixers.

  


Her attention wanders as Emma navigates the house, pausing to chat with friends as the pair comes across them. Mikasa only joins in to be polite, introducing herself and stating that her friend dragged her along. Another cocktail is pushed into her hands, and she doesn’t hesitate to drink this time.

  


The alcohol loosens her tightly wound nerves, and she wonders if she can actually relax for once,

  


After what feels like an eternity, Emma tugs on her into a throng of people in a common area to dance. She vaguely recognizes familiar faces that Emma’s brought her around before, so she relaxes. The song has changed to _WAP_ and Mikasa decides that she’s willing to down most of her drink before she moves to the music. The bass rumbles and seems to shake the house, and she sways her hips. Running a hand through her hair, she loses herself momentarily in the moment as she dances away her stress, She bends her knees and leans forward so she can shake her ass, earning an encouraging cheer from Emma behind her.

  


Mikasa never lets loose like this, so she figures, why not?

  


Maybe she can try to forget who she is just for one more night, before the rest of her memories come flooding back.

  


Fate must have a different plan, however, for she glances up to spot a familiar figure leaning against the wall and drinking from a can.

  


They lock eyes.

  


Of course, she recognizes him.

  


He’s no longer just the handsome stranger who watches her in the gym. He’s Porco Galliard.

  


_The Jaw Titan._

  


Her jaw clenches as she holds his intense golden gaze, unwilling to look away as he sizes her up from afar. His eyes wander over her as she dances, hips moving seductively and her fingers carding through her hair, pushing it back from her face.

  


She should want to punch him in the face. She sort of _does_ but she can’t deny the part of her that’s incredibly attracted to him - that wants to be dancing up on _him_ instead of her friend.

  


He sips his beer and peers at her over the rim, gold eyes burning.

  


He looks so casual and she hates him for it, and she makes up her mind.

  


She wants to throw the remainder of her drink at him.

  


She almost does as she storms up to him, but she downs it instead. He seems to do the same with his beer in preparation of her anger. He doesn’t step back, unblinking as she stops inches from him. One of the neighboring guys looks at them curiously, pausing conversation to eavesdrop.

  


“Did you know?!” Mikasa demands.

  


Porco doesn’t hesitate to grab her arm, his grip ironlike as he drags her away. He discards his beer glass on a random surface, and Mikasa drops her plastic cup along the way. 

  


“I’m - “

  


“ _Not here,_ ” he hisses at her, taking her down a long hall to a bedroom near the end. He practically throws her in, locking the door behind him so they’re not interrupted as she whirls around on him.

  


“Did you _know?!_ ” Mikasa repeats furiously.

  


“Christ - _no._ ”

  


The firm tone he has, coupled with the way he steps up to her, gives her pause.

  


She was convinced that with all the sneaky glances, lingering touches, and the way he asked her to spar - he _must_ have known. He had to have recognized her. Her mind reels from the possibilities, but she doesn’t get to dwell on them when he gets in her face, golden eyes blazing.

  


“Did _you?_ ” Porco asks.

  


She doesn’t step back, tilting her chin up. He’s not significantly taller than her, but the couple of inches make her feel minuscule by comparison.

  


“No.” She clenches her jaw and shoves him backward. He hardly moves, only stumbling back a step before planting his feet. Her eyes narrow; she’s an _Ackerman._ Past or present, she’s strong - strong enough that he _feared_ her. She remembers the hesitation in his moves, _back then_ , even as a titan when he faced her.

  


She grabs fistfuls of his shirt, stepping toward him to push him back against the door, and he lets her until his back meets the flimsy wood.

  


His amber eyes are ablaze with a refusal to back down.

  


“What the hell do you want with me?” Porco’s voice is full of frustration, and something clicks.

  


He hates this as much as she does.

  


His chest is firm against the sides of her hands, balled into fists with his soft t-shirt. She examines his face, taking in the slight flush of his cheeks, his round eyes, strong jawline, and his lips. His full lips that would be _so_ easy to kiss.

  


He notices where her gaze has landed, and when she doesn’t move, he does.

  


Mikasa makes a small sound of surprise when he closes the distance between them, pulling her flush to him by her waist. He gets within an inch of her, his breath hot and mingling with hers, and she momentarily loses her resolve.

  


Emma’s advice echoes in her mind.

  


Fuck him, but also _fuck him._

  


She moves first, smashing her mouth against his. He responds instantly in kind, but she pushes him back in an attempt to push him against the wall.

  


Porco smirks against her lips - fucking _smirks_ \- and she’s immediately annoyed,

  


He picks her up easily, lowering to his knees to lay her out on the floor. Once his knees meet the carpet, she maneuvers her weight to roll him onto his back. He meets the ground with a _thud_ and she can see the way he’s visibly disoriented by the sudden change of position. She presses her hands on his shoulders, putting her weight into the heel of her palm, straddling him.

  


“Still have something to prove?” She questions as she pins him, her arms shaking as she manages to hold him down on the floor. Growling, he knees her in the side, and is able to flip them around so that he’s on top of her.

  


He lowers his head so that he can speak in the shell of her ear, his breath hot on her skin.

  


“To you? Never.”

  


Mikasa tries to slip from his hold, arching her back as she wiggles, but then Porco’s lips are on her neck and his teeth nip at the thin skin, and a moan leaves her throat involuntarily.

  


He’s such an _ass._

  


Yet, she’s threaded her fingers through his stupid hair, pulling at the strands, and slamming her lips against his in a kiss that’s bruising. She feels so _dumb_ when she rolls her hips against his, bringing more sounds from him. He’s so fucking annoying and stubborn and despite how infuriating he is, she can’t get enough of his hot kisses and callused hands and incredibly sexy voice.

  


He pulls back enough to smirk at her, lips swollen and face flushed; she can’t find it in her to shove him off.

  


She almost tries when he pulls her flannel open, sending buttons flying. She furrows her eyebrows - she loved this top.

  


“You look pissed,” he remarks casually, pushing the shirt back on her shoulders. 

  


She grits her teeth as she haphazardly finishes taking it off, leaving her in her black bra. “I am.”

  


“Hm.” He shoves a hand into her shorts, easily pushing aside her panties. When his middle finger circles her entrance, she gasps, bucking her hips into his touch. Through hooded lids, she can see his animalistic grin. “You’re also so fucking wet, and _hot._ ”

  


“God, Porco, _shut the fuck up._ ”

  


Mikasa pushes down on his shoulders, and is eternally grateful that he takes the hint. Within seconds, he’s yanked her shorts and underwear off in one swoop, throwing them over his shoulder as he slides down her body to settle between her legs. Hooking her legs over his shoulders, he places his hands on her hips to hold her in place. He wastes no time to trace her slit with his tongue, quickly lapping at her. She responds in turn by messing up his hair even further, pulling without regard to him and moaning loudly. She briefly thinks it’s ironic that he held the Jaw Titan in his previous life and is still so skilled with his mouth in this one.

  


Before she can ask him to slow down, he’s brought her to her peak and she’s pushed over the edge. She cries out as she curls her toes, arching her whole body as her orgasm washes over her. She clamps her thighs on either side of his head, making him grunt, but he continues on until she’s left panting and shaking from the stimulation. 

  


Finally, he pulls his mouth from her, and he looks like a mess. His hair is in disarray and evidence of her climax is smeared across his face, flushed red with effort.

  


“You alright?” He asks in a husky voice, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh as she looks at him. The sweetness of the gesture almost doesn’t register, but her stomach flips.

  


“Yeah,” she pants, propping herself up on her elbows.

  


“Good.”

  


He pulls off his shirt, wiping off his mouth with it before tossing it aside. He unbuckles his pants, and when he pushes them down with his briefs enough to take out his erection, she raises an eyebrow, impressed. 

  


“You’ve been hiding that this entire time?” She questions, watching him stroke himself a few times before meeting his gaze. He fishes a condom out of his pocket, quickly putting it on. 

  


“Are you seriously about to complain?” He retorts, pulling her closer by her legs. The carpet rubs her back uncomfortably, but she doesn’t let it show.

  


She meets his golden eyes evenly, unwilling to back down from the challenge shining through the lust. “Not if you fuck me.”

  


“If you stop bitching,” he lines himself up to her, teasing her entrance by rubbing the head of his cock along her wet folds, “I will.”

  


The way he’s holding back makes her quiver, and she bites her tongue long enough for Porco to push into her without a proper warning.

  


Mikasa squeezes her eyes shut, just a little overstimulated from him going down on her and almost immediately being inside of her. Porco seems to realize this, and he leans over her so she’s flat on her back, pressing gentle kisses along her jaw. She breathes heavily for a moment, and she reaches around his broad shoulders, holding onto him.

  


“Are you okay?” He asks softly, bumping his nose against hers.

  


She opens her eyes and nods, craning her neck to kiss him.

  


“Just move,” she demands, though her voice lacks the sharp edge from a few moments ago. “Fuck me already.”

  


He doesn’t reply verbally, instead opting to begin thrusting. He drinks in her moans as he moves quickly, grunting as he slams back into her. The discomfort of the carpet rubbing her back is quickly overshadowed by the delicious friction of him fucking her with abandon, lewd sounds echoing in the room. She doesn’t care that he’s the enemy, that she’s supposed to hate him, and that they’ve made one another bleed in a past life. All that matters in this moment is that he makes her _feel_ and he _understands_ in a way that no one else ever has before. 

  


“ _Fuck,_ Mikasa, I - “

  


“If you’re going to come - then _come_ already, you jackass.”

  


She hooks her legs around his waist, pleasure overwhelming her as he finishes inside her, and she can feel his cock pulse.

  


They quietly come down from their highs, panting and struggling to even out their breathing. Porco turns his head toward her, hiding in the crook of her neck as he leaves lazy kisses on her skin. For all of his normally cold demeanor, the small affections are incredibly sweet. Mikasa meets his gentle touches as she cards her fingers through his thick hair, extending her neck so that he has better access to her.

  


When the thickness of the air settles in, he pulls out of her and sits back. They maintain eye contact for a moment. He’s sat on his heels above her, disheveled with pink cheeks and uncharacteristically soft eyes. She’s laid out underneath him and is visibly unraveled, but she doesn’t waver.

  


He breaks his gaze away first, grabbing his clothes before standing. She sits up as she quickly gathers her clothes, all within arm’s reach. She pulls on her panties and shorts first, checking that her phone is in her back pocket.

  


He discards the condom in a trash bin underneath the desk, and Mikasa takes the moment to look around the room properly. It’s very akin to what she imagines a frat guy’s bedroom to be - a giant flag for the chapter, a computer and stack of books beside it, notes messily strewn on the desk.

  


“Is this your room?” She asks, watching him buckle his pants once again.

  


“Nope.” He examines his shirt, frowning as he sees the spot on the back where he wiped his mouth. He pulls it on anyway. She pulls on her flannel, leaving it open and prompting a sheepish look from him. “Oh. Sorry about that.”

  


“No big deal. it was only my favorite flannel,” she deadpans sarcastically.

  


He rolls his eyes as he offers a hand to help her up. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

  


She stares at his hand before taking it, not letting go after he’s helped her stand. “Are you assuming I’ll see you again?” she asks as she narrows her eyes.

  


“Mikasa.” He curls his fingers around hers just a little tighter, the corner of his lips quirking up as she purses her own. “All bullshit aside, is there anyone else that gets it?”

  


Mikasa’s jaw drops, struggling to find the words to reply. She wants to give him a smart reply or deny his statement, but she can’t bring herself to. Her eyes are round as she meets his hard gaze, and he jerks his head to the door. 

  


“I’ll walk you home.”

  


Wordlessly, she nods and follows him out. He leads her through the raging party, holding tightly onto her hand as they slip between drunken college students. Mikasa spots her roommate in the throng of people, happily chatting with friends.

  


Well, at least Emma will be fine for the night.

  


Porco is quiet on the walk back to her apartment - a welcome change from the mouthy attitude he’s given her up otherwise. Her ears ring from the music that was blasting at the party, and she’s left her flannel unbuttoned on the walk, but she crosses her arms over her chest to try and hide her bra. Porco’s hands haven’t left his pockets except to run his hand through his hair occasionally.

  


Mikasa isn’t sure what she expected from him. They don’t have overlapping interests, other than martial arts and their mutual attraction to one another, and she’s _quite_ positive that he isn’t keen to speak about their shared memories.

  


Yet, she can’t help herself.

  


They’re nearing her apartment building when she broaches the topic.

  


“How much do you remember?”

  


He glances at her sideways, and rolls his shoulders stiffly. “More than I care to.” Mikasa begins to wonder how much of her he remembers, but given the way they practically fought when they fucked, she assumes that he remembers plenty. “And you?”

  


“Probably too much,” she replies, catching his eye.

  


They fall back into silence as they round the corner, approaching the front doors. She turns to him and drops her arms to her sides, making him blink, taken aback by the sudden shift in Mikasa’s body language.

  


She wants to ask him to come up, and yet, she wants to process everything alone.

  


“If I give you my number, will you use it?” she finally asks, a blush covering her cheeks. She quickly adds, “Not that we’d be friends or anything.”

  


Porco looks like he’s fighting a grin, but his eyes light up at her words. Or perhaps it’s amusement at her sudden timid demeanor. Or both. “Of course.”

  


He takes out his phone, and she quickly recites her number as he saves it. Once he pockets his phone, he reaches for her to gently pull her closer by her hand. She lets him, tilting up her chin to meet him in a chaste kiss.

  


He pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

  


“See you around,” he murmurs.

  


Mikasa inhales slowly, and he steps back, promptly turning on his heel and heading back down the street. She watches him walk away while her heart races, and before he turns the corner, he glances over his shoulder.

  


Their eyes meet, and he grins at her. She tucks her chin closer to her chest, reaching for a scarf that’s not there to hide her nervous smile.

  


When he’s out of sight, she darts inside, and within minutes she’s back in her apartment. The silence is deafening, but she welcomes it as her mind races. Her phone buzzes from her back pocket, and she snatches it to check the notification; it’s a message from a new number.

  


_Hi, not-friend._

  


She covers her face, embarrassed at herself for the way her stomach flips. Composing herself long enough to type a reply, she hits send.

  


_If you follow through on replacing my shirt, I’ll consider being acquaintances as an option._

  


_Deal._


	2. stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porco invites Mikasa over to _study._

Mikasa didn’t intend to see him again.

She _really_ didn’t.

The day after the party, she felt a pleasant soreness between her legs from her night with Porco. She hadn’t slept with someone in a while, and she _certainly_ hadn’t been with someone in the way she was with him.

All fight, heat, and passion.

Somehow there’s a tenderness for him already nestled among all of those fierce emotions, because she feels butterflies in her gut when she gets a text from him that afternoon.

_Want to come over and study?_

Her eyebrows pull together; none of their classes overlap. She types out a quick reply.

_We don’t have any of the same classes._

His response is almost instant and she can practically hear the smug tone through his words.

_I never said I was going to study for class._

* * *

Apparently, Porco intends to study her body.

He practically throws her onto his bed, the impact causing his headboard to smack the wall. He quickly crawls on top of her, and she briefly sees the movements of the Jaw Titan before he claims her lips for his own.

Mikasa forces away the memories as she haphazardly unbuttons his shirt. Hers was discarded somewhere between the front door and his living room, leaving her in her bra and a black skirt that falls mid-thigh.

He seems intent on memorizing the way she shivers when he licks the underside of her jaw. He pulls down her bra, uncaring if he’s stretching the straps. She whimpers as he holds her waist with one hand and gropes her breast with the other, flicking her nipple with his thumb.

“I don’t even know what your major is,” she points out, raking his scalp with her fingernails.

“Do you care?” He retorts, nipping at her throat.

Tilting her head back to give him better access, she makes a sound of annoyance. “I’m studying astronomy.”

“Hmm. Sexy _and_ smart.” His voice carries both condescension and respect, somehow blending them together. “I’m on a baseball scholarship.” He kisses his way down the valley of her chest, and then turning his head to brush the side of her breast with his nose. “My major is music theory.”

“ _Music theory?_ ”

She wants to dissect that further, but she knows the topic needs to be shelved the instant his tongue drags over her nipple, making her arch her back into his mouth. He pays careful attention to her breast before he switches sides after a few moments of drawing out ragged breaths from Mikasa. He kisses lower, indulgently leaving kisses the way to the waist of her skirt that sits above her hips.

Wanting to hurry things along, she pushes him back and rolls them over, straddling his hips. He seems only mildly surprised, his eyes filling with amusement at her eagerness.

“What’s funny?” Mikasa demands, frowning as she worries he’s laughing _at_ her.

His smile softens momentarily, reaching up to thread his fingers in her hair as he pulls her down for a kiss. “Nothing,” he mutters before pressing his lips to hers. She grinds onto him, able to feel his erection through the thin material of her underwear and that of his pants. He groans, bucking his hips up to meet hers, and she moves to kiss the side of his mouth - then his cheek, and his jaw.

She inches her way further and further down his body, occasionally pausing to nip at him with her teeth. She makes quick work of his belt, undoing his fly and tugging at the waist of his pants. He lifts his hips, eager to facilitate, but she only pulls the clothing down a few inches so she can reach into his boxer briefs and take out his cock, already weeping for her.

“Hm. Someone’s eager,” she comments casually, gripping him but resuming her trail of kisses down the v of his abdomen. He watches her impatiently, but doesn’t say anything lest she ignores his arousal entirely. Right where the waistline of his pants should sit, she pauses to bite and suck at the taut skin; he hisses, apparently ticklish, but she doesn’t stop until she pulls back and can see the skin red and blue with a bruise. Pleased with her handiwork, she instantly moves to his cock in her hand, taking the head in her mouth.

“ _Fuck_.” Porco’s breathing almost immediately becomes ragged when he’s enveloped by the hot, wet cavern of her mouth. “Mikasa, holy _shit_.”

Mikasa drags her tongue along the underside of his cock before promptly taking as much of him in her mouth as she can, careful not to gag. She falls into a rhythm of bobbing her head and stroking him where her mouth can’t reach. His fingers thread through her hair, though he doesn’t guide her movements; he simply tugs at her silky strands when she does something that makes his toes curl. She takes note of the small, poorly veiled reactions, like the hair pulling or the whimpers he tries to swallow, making sure to do _exactly_ what causes them so she can _hear_ him unravel beneath her.

She comes off of him with an audible _pop_ to lazily stroke his slick length, catching her breath. Lifting her head to look at him, he meets her gaze with a deeply flushed face and hooded eyes, looking about ready to combust.

“Look at you,” she murmurs, feeling breathless, still. “So _needy_ for me.”

“Fuck you,” Porco fires back without missing a beat, but he drops his head back on the pillows when she squeezes the base of his cock. “ _Shit_. Let me come, please.”

“No.” She withdraws her hands, sitting back so she can haphazardly shimmy off her panties. She reaches for her skirt next when he lifts a hand to touch her thigh.

“Keep the skirt on,” he tells her, pupils blown with lust. She grins and nods, doing as he says while he kicks off his pants and underwear.

She settles back in his lap and wastes no time in grabbing his cock, rubbing the tip of him along her a few times teasingly. She moans aloud when she lowers herself onto him, quickly feeling full as she fully envelops him. His hands go to her thighs with a loud groan, slipping underneath her skirt, and he kneads her supple skin. He rocks his hips up into her, earning a poorly concealed moan.

“I live alone,” he reminds her. “Be as loud as you want.”

She looks at him with hooded eyes, unable to hide how _good_ this feels to be sat atop of him. His hair is in a disarray, much like hers _must_ be, but he looks deliciously disheveled already. She rolls her hips, lifting a hand to knead at one of her breasts while the other goes to his chest to balance herself. He tries to meet her with clumsy thrusts, but she slows her pace, quickening when he struggles to keep time with her.

“Damn it,” he growls, bringing both hands to her hips in a bruising grip. She’s about to ask him who gave him control when he lifts her and slams her back onto him, eliciting a loud, sudden moan that she cries out. She puts her other hand on his chest as she leans forward, dizzy from the pleasure as he hits a spot deep within her.

“Wha - “

“You’re a fucking tease.”

Mikasa doesn’t have the words to argue as he sets a fervent pace, thrusting up into her recklessly. She clamps her thighs around his waist as best she can, and she rolls her hips and then she sees stars when she finds the friction she’s been searching for.

“Wait - stay there - “ she pants, shoving him back down as she rocks on him, managing to find that angle where she can feel her clit brush against him.

“What?” Porco feels dazed as she takes the reins again, though he’s certainly not complaining when she leans forward, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she focuses on her own pleasure. Her face is a beautiful shade of red, her eyes hardly open as a string of breathy moans leave her.

He can _feel_ the moment she comes when she clenches around him, dropping her forehead to his.

She shakes quietly as she catches her breath, and Porco lets her, despite how badly he wants to join her in release.

“I - I’m sorry, you can - “

She doesn’t even finish before he flips them around, her back barely meeting the mattress before he resumes with moving in her. He desperately chases his own orgasm after watching her make herself come on his cock. He hooks his arms under her knees, lifting her legs as he leans down to kiss her messily while fucking her.

“ _Mikasa_.”

He says her name like a prayer, and she can’t say anything at all beyond whimpering from the sheer wave of pleasure that’s overcome her.

He doesn’t last long before he finally comes, hiding his face in her shoulder to try and muffle his groan. The way his final thrust hits deep in her makes her tremble underneath him; he turns his head to press his mouth to her throat to leave gentle kisses as she quivers.

They stay there for a while, wrapped up in one another, as they both steady their racing hearts and uneven breathing. Despite the banter that started their encounter, the moment feels incredibly intimate, especially when Mikasa realizes that her heart hasn’t stopped drumming - but for a different reason. Through her post-orgasm bliss, she notes how perfect Porco’s body feels above her, how he seems to make her come with such little effort like he’s known her body for ages, and how much she _loves_ the way he says her name when he’s lost in euphoric pleasure.

“You can stay, if you want,” he murmurs against her throat.

Butterflies explode in her stomach. She’s quiet, aside from her nervous breaths.

“Is that what you want?” She asks in a whisper.

He doesn’t look at her, still concealed in the crook of her neck. She can tell that he’s embarrassed by having said anything at all, but relief surprises her as his answer comes out as a soft, “Yeah.”

So she stays.

* * *

Porco’s bed is soft.

He gave her a shirt to wear, and when she complained that his apartment is freezing, he grumbled that she was needy and tossed a zip-up hoodie her way.

3 A.M. comes quickly. Mikasa sits in his bed, curled up and scrolling mindlessly on her phone in her underwear, his shirt, and his hoodie. She finds him on Instagram and debates hitting the _Follow_ button.

They aren’t really friends.

Not really.

Right?

“You’re awake?”

She jumps at the sound of his voice, bringing her phone to her chest as she turns her head to Porco. His hair is in a disarray as he lifts his head, eyes unfocused as he blinks himself awake. He’s shirtless, but she knows that he has boxer briefs on beneath the sheets.

There’s something endearing about how he looks concerned even through the haze of sleep. He’s _adorable_ and it makes her ches tight.

“I can never really sleep well,” she mutters, averting her gaze. He doesn’t reply right away to that. After a moment, one of his large hands brushes against her side, slipping under her shirt - _his_ shirt - and he traces a circle into her skin with his thumb.

He speaks quietly, the usual biting edge gone from his voice.

“Come here.”

The earnest tone catches her off guard. She sets her phone down on the bed before she settles back down. He guides her to face away from him so he can pull her flush to him, her back to his chest. His strong arm remains wrapped around her waist, holding her in place, and she hesitates before placing her hand over his. He’s the one who laces their fingers together, making her heart pound. He nuzzles the back of her neck and his lips graze the sensitive skin there.

“I have nightmares too,” he confesses in a whisper.

His words make her entire body tense. Her mind flashes with images of blades, friends lost, carnage, death.

_Titans._

Her breathing quickens as she clamps her eyes shut, forcing away the memories of faces she’s searched for endlessly but failed to find in this life.

“Mikasa.”

The way Porco says her name opens her eyes.

She squeezes his hand, and then moves it from her waist to her chest, pressing it firmly against her sternum. She’s positive that he can feel her pounding heart, but then he rubs his thumb along hers. The back of her neck tickles as he breathes slowly, deeply - and then he presses a deliberate, gentle kiss to her nape.

“Hey.” His soft words send a shiver through her, his hold on her never faltering. “You’re safe here.”

Tears sting her eyes, but she doesn’t fight them.

Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we shall begin to get into the angst next chapter. and more smut as well, of course, because i’m loving the dynamic between these two.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts! i’ve got more ideas for some smut and fluff for them and eventually some angst. :)


End file.
